I'll See You Again
Glacier knealt down in the grass, his muzzle resting against a small,flat, marble slab planted firmly in the ground. His eyes glanced over the headstone, scanning the golden words etched into the stone. Here Lies Snowdrop, Beloved Pet, Companion, Mother, and Friend. Rest in peace, our beautiful Angel. Glacier grit his teeth, his heart clenching in sadness. It had been a little over 4 years since his wife passed away.... He now had grandchildren and a new connection with his children... But he still felt empty inside...... Broken... "Oh Snowdrop...." He whispered softly, tears dripping down his face. "....Snow.... I miss you so much...." His voice was deep and quiet, even pained. He felt so much sorrow whenever he came to visit her grave...She died too young.. With no chance to raise her family....The family she was so excited to start. It filled him with an anger and rage thinking of that day.... But he couldn't change it. There was no way to change it and it made him hurt even more. She was his first and only true love... No matter how hard he tried, he just could never love Sapphire as much as he loved Snowdrop...He felt awful for leaving her and his pups, but he just couldn't stop seeing Snowdrop in Icee.... It slowly killed him inside.....But once he reconnected with his pups, he regained some piece of himself...But not all of it... "Glacier...." Glacier lifted his head slightly, a tear slowly descending down his cheek. His ear perked and strained, trying to find the source of the sound. He knew there was nobody there....He was all alone and he heard no steps crunching in the fallen leaves and grass. Slowly he opened his mouth, starting to sing. "I can hear those echoes in the wind at night... Calling me back in time, back to you In a place far away... Where the water meets the sky, The thought of it makes me smile, You are my tomorrow..." '' He trailed off a bit, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. But he then opened his eyes completely, sensing a warmer presence around him. It was soft and warm, and it was nuzzling him gently. He knew it as her. As soon as he realized, he broke down into tears. Like bright pearls cascading down his face, the tears continued to flow, dropping off one after another into the grass below. He heard a voice continuing his song....It was faint....But it was there... ''"I will see you again, whoa-ohoh...... This is not where it ends, I will carry you with me, oh, 'Til I see you again...." Glacier continued on the words, singing along with the faint voice with a slight crack of sorrow, but also acceptance. He felt the presence wrap around him, and it gave him a sense of comfortability.... He saw her vision slowly flicker into the realm, his heart leaping as he felt her angelic form against his body. "Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking....But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know.." "I'll see you again" '' '' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Snowdrop Category:Songs Sung by Glacier Category:Sad Category:Shorts Category:Singing Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Short stories